In a typical fire alarm application, copper wires or multiple optical fibers may be used to convey data. Where fiber is used, one fiber is required for each data channel and for each direction; thus a two-way, two-channel system requires at least four fibers. In addition, typical fire alarm applications also provide for the generation and routing of one or more analog or digital audio signals, requiring even more wires or fibers.